Dortoir de Gryffondor
by LK-chan
Summary: Dehors, c'est la guere. Mais à Poudlard, célèbre internat de sorcellerie, les élèves sont préservé et retrouve les problèmes de leur âge. Dans un dortoir était les maraudeurs. Episode s des discussions qu'ils ont pu avoir...


Progrès

Le dortoir était extrêmement calme, la salle commune aussi. Les gryffondors, réputés pour être d'une gaieté bruyante, ne sautaient jamais un repas...à cette heure-ci où tout le monde devaient encore être penché sur son assiette, Remus inspirait les dernières minutes de repos qui lui était dû de la soirée. Il aurait put se mettre directement au lit comme le lui avait conseillé Madame Pomfresh, mais c'était sans compter sur Peter, James et Sirius. Ses amis, les meilleurs amis qu'il n'aurait jamais. À eux quatre ils formaient le groupe des « Maraudeurs », les très populaires troubles-fête de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

Des pas de courses se firent soudainement entendre à l'étage inférieur, Remus ne put retenir un sourire. Pas besoin d'ouie sur-développée pour savoir que ses amis se précipitaient, avec un manque total de discrétion, dans leur chambre :

-Remus t'es de retour?

Sans attendre la réponse, Sirius Black se précipita vers lui pour lui ébouriffer violemment les cheveux :

-Oh bah oui, c'est bien toi mon Loulou! Tu manques le repas du soir maintenant?

-Heureusement qu'on est là pour voler de quoi te sustenter hein? Demanda Peter en s'asseyant sur son lit

Il avait les bras pleins de tout et n'importe quoi qui avait été servi au repas, comme James qui venait de s'asseoir prés de lui pour se décharger...et sûrement comme Sirius vu qu'un tas de nourriture qu'il avait lâché trônait au centre du dortoir :

-Pomfresh m'a laissé partir plus tard que d'habitude, je préférais sauter le repas que le prendre en cours de route

-C'est vrai qu'elle nous a empêché de te voir cette fois ci, dit Sirius en reprenant son sérieux, ça allait?

Remus haussa les épaules :

-Comme d'habitude, répondit-il d'un ton évasif, dite moi plutôt ce que j'ai raté ce sera plus intéressant

-Tu ne parles pas des cours, rassure moi, demanda Peter

Remus éclata de rire en prenant une pomme :

-Nan je demanderais ses notes à Lily

-Hey! S'exclama Sirius, qu'est ce que tu as contre ma prise de notes?

Le loup-garou fit mine de réfléchir :

-Les morceaux de parchemins arrachés qui te servent à envoyer des mots à James ou Peter?

-Mais tout le monde fait ça voyons! C'est pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité du cours!

-Les petits dessins un peu partout?

-Reconnais que j'ai du talent

-Les phrases qui veulent rien dire?

-Ca, c'est parce que Peter me perturbe quand j'écris, il pose pleins de questions

-Hey! Protesta l'intéressé, t'as qu'a m'envoyer balader!

Remus s'allongea à moitié sur son lit, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

-Donc je prendrais les cours de Lily

-Qui à dit que les loup-garous n'était pas tous diaboliques? Grommela Sirius

-Mais c'est toi mon grand ! Assura James tout sourire

Sourire qui fut balayé pas un coussin en pleine figure :

-Toi dit moi plutôt pourquoi ce sourire niais? Exigea Sirius en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit de Remus, encore Evans?

-Encore et toujours, s'esclaffa Peter en voyant leur ami prendre une teinte rose

-Vous êtes chiant, protesta faiblement James

-Je vous dit ça assez souvent et vous vous en fichez, rappela Remus, de toute façon si tu ne me dit rien j'irais lui demander dem...

-Non! Ok vous avez gagné...

Remus retint Sirius de faire sa, désormais très connu, ridicule danse de la victoire. Ils se débattirent quelques minutes, le temps nécessaire au brun pour chercher ses mots. Peter fini par devoir le pincer pour le ramener sur Terre où il dut faire face aux railleries de Sirius qui assurait qu'il était dans son monde ou Evans et lui serait à la tête d'une ribambelle d'enfants, puis commença:

-Je crois que c'est en bonne voie avec Evans...

Silence. Sirius parut désespéré, Peter éclata de rire. Seul Remus réussit à se retenir assez pour lui demander :

-Et c'est...tout?

-Ah ouai désolé je me suis pas jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser en plein milieu de la grande salle

-C'était pas un de tes plans en quatrième année?

-Oh, la ferme Patmol

Cependant ils ne rirent pas longtemps, leur ami regardait par la fenêtre d'un air vague, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il paraissait réellement heureux de son sort. Remus jeta un regard au deux autres pour savoir ce qu'il avait manqué mais ils haussèrent les épaules, Sirius forma silencieusement les mots « bataille de purée » pour que le loup comprenne qu'ils avaient été trop occupés pour surveiller James et Lily. Remus s'imagina un instant son amie au bras de James Potter...qui s'y voyait déjà depuis leur troisième année. Ils iraient bien ensemble...objectivement parlant. Le sérieux maraudeurs avec la pas-si-sage Lily Evans :

-Reste son problème avec Rogue, dit Sirius comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, tu peux vraiment sortir avec une fille qui à ce graisseux pour meilleur ami?

-Oui, assura James du tac au tac, si elle me le demande je le laisserais tranquille...au moins quand elle sera dans les parages

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit, si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour ça!

-Et donc? En quoi ça a progressé entre vous deux? Demanda t-il à son ami, quoi? Tu penserais pas que j'aurais oublié?

-Ce serait trop te demander en effet, et bien...elle m'a dit de l'appeler Lily...

Le regard rêveur refit surface sous les ricanements de ses trois amis. Un grand bruit se fit entendre à ce moment là, tout les élèves étaient apparemment en train de rentrer à la tour de gryffondor. Remus se releva :

-Bon je vais aller lui demander ses cours pour demain, je la taquinerais un peu en passant

-Lunard, Ô élève studieux et diabolique, éclaire moi de ta lumière

Sirius reçut à son tour un coussin sur la figure avant que Remus ne sorte.


End file.
